


Then the Letting Go

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: - Мне не хочется, чтобы это причиняло боль. Но ты останешься стоять там, где я тебя поставил.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then the Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326492) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Предупреждения: D/s, cock warming, omorashi, watersport

Баки удалось приспособиться к этому спустя какое-то время после того, как его поставили на колени. Разум отключился, а тело расслабилось. Его рот без особых усилий обхватывал мягкий член Стива, покоящийся на языке, а его губы были растянуты вокруг основания, оставив небольшую щель для стекающей слюны. Баки дышал запахом Стива и не ощущал ничего кроме теплой тяжести своего согнутого тела. Его руки были скрещены за спиной - левая рука обхватывала правую, потому что резинка вокруг запястий совсем не удерживала их вместе. 

 

Каждые пятнадцать минут Стив исправно откладывал книгу и мягко отстранял Баки от своего члена. Стив давал ему выпить прохладной воды и вытирал лицо, а затем предлагал размять пальцы, пошевелить ступнями, отвести назад плечи и подвигать бедрами. После минутного целенаправленного ерзанья Стив ставил Баки обратно в исходное положение, и Баки слушался. Эти маленькие передышки никак не мешали одеялу из тишины, окутывающему его разум. Ему все еще было не о чем размышлять.

 

От долгого стояния боль в коленях, плечах и пояснице все нарастала, но это все не имело значения. Баки хорошо себя вел. Он принадлежал Стиву. И он не должен был думать.

 

Вот только через какое-то время Баки понял, что не хочет воды, когда Стив поднес к его губам бутылку. Точкой давления был его мочевой пузырь. И это ощущение чуть ниже живота вовсе не было болью. Баки не знал, как долго это все продолжалось - следить за временем было не его заботой - но понимал, что прошел не целый день, а большая его часть. 

 

Но Стив давал ему воду. Баки принадлежал Стиву, он хорошо себя вел, поэтому он выпил ее.

 

Давление перерастало в тянущую боль. Следующий и последующий глотки воды, сделанные сквозь усилие, все быстрее и быстрее приводили Баки в чувства. Но он все еще принадлежал Стиву и оставался неподвижным. Его мягкие раскрытые губы были растянуты вокруг невозбужденного члена Стива, а его плечи были заключены между его бедер. Боль становилась острее и вторгалась в его сознание. Баки должен был быть сосредоточен на том, чтобы не двигаться и справляться со всем, но это было просто еще одним способом справляться. Так что он сможет это сделать. Сможет. И он смог.

 

Стив отодвинул его от себя для очередной минутной передышки, и когда он поднес бутылку к его губам, Баки случайно издал непроизвольный звук.

 

Он понятия не имел, сколько бутылок вообще было. Рядом с креслом, в котором Стив сидел, была целая коробка со всякой всячиной. Баки не мог рассмотреть содержимое из-за своей позы, но ему и не нужно было знать, что Стив там приготовил. Его дело было стоять на коленях. 

 

Но все уже начинало болеть, а Баки знал, что Стив бы такого не хотел. Стив бы не хотел, чтобы ему было больно. Стив очень четко дал это понять, когда Баки попросил продержать его на коленях весь день: Я не хочу, чтобы это причиняло тебе боль. Я хочу, чтобы это пошло тебе на пользу.

 

Когда с губ Баки сорвался этот звук, Стив убрал бутылку.

 

\- Бак?

 

Баки слегка тряхнул головой. Он не говорил “нет”. Он не просил остановиться. Баки приоткрыл рот, молча показывая, что готов принять то, что ему предлагалось. Стив снова поднес к его губам бутылку, и в его взгляде отчетливо читалось пристальное внимание.

 

\- Встань на колени и выпрямись, - сказал Стив, убирая бутылку, и Баки почувствовал, как прохладная вода, которую он выпил, стекает сквозь все тело прямиком к ноющему мочевому пузырю.

 

Баки выпрямился, размял пальцы и подвигал пальцами ног.

 

Стив поднялся, совершенно не обращая внимания на мокрый от слюны член, выпавший из мягких штанов. Он прошелся ладонями по плечам Баки, провел ими вниз к его груди и животу. Баки смотрел, как руки Стива прошлись по его коже к пижамным штанам, которые на нем были надеты. Стив осторожно надавил на место в паре дюймов выше его пупка, и тогда Баки тяжело выдохнул через нос, но не напрягся.

 

\- Вот как, - сказал Стив. - Что ж, это последствия поддержания водного баланса.

 

Баки кивнул и подождал, пока Стив скажет ему, что с этим делать.

 

Стив нежно обвел ладонью нижнюю часть его живота, а затем уселся и осмотрел Баки с головы до ног. Баки подождал, стоя неподвижно и глядя в ответ.

 

\- Можешь подождать меня минуту? - спросил Стив. - Подождешь здесь, пока я отойду? Ты сможешь меня слышать, и это не займет много времени. С тобой все будет в порядке?

 

Баки кивнул.

 

\- Если понадоблюсь, ты можешь меня позвать, - наставительно проговорил Стив.

 

Баки снова кивнул.

 

Стив подался вперед и поцеловал его в лоб, а затем в губы. Баки приоткрыл рот, как уже делал это для члена Стива. Стив воспользовался этим и протолкнул язык туда, где его член все утро находился в тепле, а затем снова сел.

 

\- Подожди меня, - повторил он. - Я вернусь через минуту.

 

Баки кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Стив знал, что ему было нужно. Стив позаботится об этом. Баки всего лишь нужно было стоять на коленях и ждать, когда Стив разрешит эту его проблему.

 

Стив направился прямиком в туалет. Он не закрывал дверь, так что ничто не скрывало того тихого звука, с которым он поднял стульчак, а затем принялся отливать. Мочевой пузырь Баки прямо-таки заныл от желания сделать то же самое. Кулаки за спиной сжались от необходимости просунуть руку между бедер и терпеть, как это делают маленькие дети. Он сжал бедра, потому что это все, что он смог сделать не двигаясь. Его живот и член заболели от усердия, пока он слушал звук льющейся воды из другой комнаты, который все никак не прекращался.

 

Звук затих спустя год. Должно быть Стив тоже поддерживал свой водный баланс точно так же, как и заставлял это делать Баки. Затем в туалете спустили воду, и Баки прикусил губу, говоря себе, что Стив вернется, но затем, конечно же, включился кран с водой.

 

Баки издал тихий непроизвольный стон и крепко зажмурился, яростно держась, несмотря на болезненное желание, которое он испытывал. Он слабо помнил, что Стив сказал ему, что это не должно причинять боль. Наверное, предполагалось, что сейчас Баки следует его позвать и сказать, чтобы Стив завязывал мыть руки целую гребаную минуту.

 

Но Баки не хотел решать, что именно ему говорить. Он хотел, чтобы Стив вернулся и все исправил, как это и предполагалось. Стив сказал ему, что это не займет много времени.

 

Вода выключилась, и следом послышались шаги Стива - четкие, но не слишком торопливые. Стив снова уселся в кресло, а Баки продолжать смотреть в пол, ожидая каких-либо указаний. Но Стив только вытащил член из штанов - таких же, которые носил Баки, свободных и удобных, чтобы проходить в них весь день, - и привлек Баки к себе ближе.

 

Приложив усилие, Баки придвинулся, прогоняя ощущение боли. Если Стив хотел, чтобы он подождал, он будет это делать по мере необходимости. Он ведь доверял Стиву.

 

Баки едва удалось дотронуться губами до члена, как Стив издал недовольный звук и отстранился. Он приподнял подбородок Баки свободной рукой. Когда Баки посмотрел на него, Стив спросил:

 

\- Бак, тебе больно?

 

Баки кивнул, испытав облегчение от прямого вопроса, на который можно было ответить.

 

\- Мне нужно отлить.

Стив очертил большим пальцем линию от уголка рта до подбородка, а затем скользнул ступней по его бедру вверх, безошибочно надавливая на мочевой пузырь. Тогда Баки вздрогнул и зажмурился.

 

\- Бак, - тихо позвал Стив. - Ну тогда сходи, если тебе нужно в туалет.

 

Баки распахнул глаза, а его губы раскрылись от вопроса, для которого он не мог подобрать нужных слов. Это не могло быть так просто. Он не мог просто так об этом попросить. Стив ведь должен был держать его стоящим на коленях.

 

\- Сходить?

 

Стив кивнул.

 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, Бак. Если станет грязно, это останется моей проблемой. Сходи, если тебе нужно… Не беспокойся о том, чтобы сдерживаться. Все, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться, так это о том, чтобы стоять там, где я тебя поставил. 

 

У Баки челюсть отвисла, когда он пораженно посмотрел на Стива, который говорил вполне разумные вещи. Так, будто бы он вовсе не просил Баки сделать…

 

Ступня Стива снова надавила, и он не сумел сдержать тихого стона, отклоняясь назад от давления на мочевой пузырь.

 

Стив убрал ногу.

 

\- Бак, я не буду тебя принуждать. Мне не хочется, чтобы это причиняло боль. Но ты останешься стоять там, где я тебя поставил.

 

Баки заерзал, сгибая запястья под стягивающей их резиновой петлей. Боль в мочевом пузыре не была слишком сильной, вовсе нет. Ничему такому он бы и не придал значения, пока не стал жить этой простой уютной гражданской жизнью вместе со Стивом.

 

Но теперь Баки стоял в гостиной на коленях перед Стивом, одетый в мягкие фланелевые пижамные штаны с маленькими белыми звездочками. Теперь он ощущал не только постоянную боль, но и думал о том, что будет, если он сделает то, о чем говорил Стив. Если он обмочится, то… Он испортит свои любимые штаны. Намочит Стиву ноги, блестящий деревянный пол и кресло, в котором сидел Стив.

 

Он все испортит, и ему будет стыдно. Баки было стыдно только от одной мысли об этом. Его лицо горело, а в глазах пощипывало от подступающих слез, хоть Баки и знал, что это все не так уж и важно.

 

Он ведь сам попросил Стива сделать это - продержать его на коленях. Баки мог бы подняться и пойти в туалет, если бы ему на самом деле этого захотелось, но если он обмочится, то это будет только в присутствии Стива, который и говорил ему это сделать. Но Баки не мог отделаться от мысли, что это выходило за рамки приличия и было просто немыслимым. Он бы просто не смог.

 

Баки качнулся вперед, занимая это безопасное место между колен Стива.

 

\- Я не могу… Я… Пожалуйста.

 

\- Тшш, все хорошо, - ладонь Стива легла ему на шею сзади, и Баки опустил плечи, ощущая, как от этого мягкого прикосновения из всего его тела уходит напряжение. - Иди сюда. Просто оставайся со мной. Ты хочешь что-нибудь взять в рот?

 

Не раздумывая, Баки кивнул, а затем поморщился.

 

\- Я не… Я не думаю, что у меня получится. Стоять на месте.

 

Баки нравилось, когда член Стива был у него во рту, да и сам Стив ни разу не возражал, хотя все, чего Баки тогда хотелось - просто держать его ртом. Но сегодня Стив ясно так понять, что это не должно превратиться в минет. У них не будет секса, пока Баки стоит на коленях, и именно поэтому на нем и на Стиве были надеты штаны.

 

\- Ничего страшного, - пробормотал Стив. - Вот. Как насчет этого?

 

Он прижал два пальца левой руки к губам Баки, и Баки с готовностью распахнул рот.

 

Пальцы Стива вошли на всю длину не встретив сопротивления, и Баки сомкнул вокруг них губы, а затем, прижав языком, принялся обреченно сосать. Вторая рука Стива легко касалась его затылка, а пальцы мягко перебирали волосы. От всех этих нежных прикосновений Баки опустил плечи и расслабил позвоночник, позволив себе отдыхать, прижавшись к Стиву. 

 

Если бы он мог просто стоять так, на коленях у ног Стива, пока бы тот прикасался к нему обеими руками, этого бы было вполне достаточно. Этого бы хватило.

 

Но спустя какое-то время у Баки пересохло во рту вокруг пальцев Стива, а боль в мочевом пузыре снова пробивалась в сознание, усиленная яростными судорогами в животе. Он слегка сдавил зубами пальцы, желая стиснуть челюсть, но не осмелился укусить. Баки прижался щекой и лбом к бедру Стива, чтобы слегка выгнуться, в попытке облегчить давление. Но от этого ощущения было не уйти.

 

Стив сместил пальцы так, чтобы они легли поперек, а второй рукой усилил хватку на затылке.

 

\- Все хорошо, Бак. Сделай то, что должен. Пока ты стоишь так, как я тебя поставил, ты будешь делать то, что я захочу.

 

Баки стиснул зубы, крепко сжимая Стиву пальцы, и из его горла вырвался болезненный звук.

 

Но ответом Стива был только тихий успокаивающий звук, пока он поглаживал шею Баки сзади.

 

Стив бы позволил Баки укусит себя - посильнее этого, и, без сомнений, даже до крови или до сломанных костей, если бы Баки в этом нуждался, чтобы облегчить боль. Баки тут же разжал челюсти, когда понял все это, и потом отвернулся от мокрых пальцев Стива, покрытых отметинами от зубов. Он отвел глаза, глядя на другое бедро Стива, и тяжело дышал.

 

Это было больно. Но этого не должно было быть. Стив бы позволил ему что угодно. Баки должен был доверять Стиву и делать так, как тот велел. Стив не хотел, чтобы ему было больно, и Баки мог бы облегчить свои страдания, если бы захотел. Сжав за спиной кулаки, Баки всхлипнул, сдаваясь и одновременно с этим расслабляя мышцы.

\- Вот так, - донеслось сверху бормотание Стива, пока обе его ладони поглаживали. - Вот так, Бак. Это просто. И никакой боли.

 

Дыхание Баки стало быстрым и прерывистым. Глаза были влажными в том месте, где он с силой вжимался в бедро Стива сквозь мягкую ткань штанов. Но все это не имело значения, пока он стоял на коленях у ног Стива. Пока он все делал правильно.

 

Он раз за разом заставлял себя расслабиться, пока, наконец-то, не отпустил себя и не почувствовал первую горячую струйку мочи, а затем инстинктивно оборвал ее.

 

\- Тшш, все хорошо, - теперь Стив нависал над ним, мягко водя рукой от основания шеи вдоль позвоночника. Баки издал еще один слабый всхлип, наполовину задушенный. Его лицо горело огнем от стыда и беспомощности. Руки беспомощно дергались, пока резинка, сжимающая их, гладко проскользила по левой руке и зацепилась за волосы на правой.

 

\- Все хорошо, Бак, я с тобой. Я с тобой.

 

Баки вдохнул и задержал дыхание, вжимаясь всем лицом в бедро Стива. Он прижимался к нему ртом и носом, пока снова заставлял себя расслабиться.

 

Облегчение ощущалось так же, как и боль, но с этим было проще, когда горячая моча хлынула из него, стекая по мошонке, бедрам, и пропитывая штаны там, где они соприкасались с кожей. Прошла целая минута, прежде чем Баки услышал, как жидкость закапала на пол. Тогда он поднял голову и стал всхлипывать громче, продолжая отливать, уже не способный остановиться. 

 

Но Стив все еще нависал сверху и убирал пряди волос с его заплаканного лица, а свободной рукой гладил спину.

 

\- Все хорошо, Бак. Просто отлично. Ты хорошо справляешься и делаешь все, что я тебе говорю. Вот так.

 

Баки должен был напрячься, чтобы выжать из себя последние струйки и капли. Он заплакал еще громче, когда нужно было приложить усилия, а не просто расслабиться.

 

А когда все закончилось, его мочевой пузырь вместо заполненности начало сводить от пустоты. Баки стоял коленями в луже, промокший от пояса до ступней от собственной мочи, превращающейся из обжигающей в липкую и холодную.

 

Баки продолжал беспомощно плакать еще несколько минут, несмотря на то, что Стив продолжал гладить его, шепча всякие успокаивающие вещи. Он продолжал нависать сверху, согревая и укрывая собой ото всех. Контраст с прохладной мокрой нижней частью просто напоминал Баки, что ничего такого плохого не произошло - он был дома со Стивом. Он был в безопасности и делал все, что Стив ему велел. 

 

\- Вот так, тшш, - Стив вытер лицо Баки носовым платком, позволяя наклонить голову. - Ладно, мне нужно подняться и почистить тебя. Ты останешься стоять здесь, потому что это все от тебя сейчас требуется. Понял?

 

Баки кивнул и склонил голову, чтобы его волосы закрыли лицо. Стив легко поцеловал его в макушку, а затем выбрался из кресла, даже не заставляя Баки отодвинуться назад. Между колен Баки упало потрепанное полотенце, а затем Стив присел на корточки рядом и, придерживая Баки за плечи одной рукой, стал вытирать пол.

 

Баки просто наблюдал за этим, ощущая себя потрясенно и странно. Стив убирался, а Баки просто стоял на коленях, как Стив и приказал.

 

\- Ладно, подвинься слегка, - пробормотал Стив, вынимая из ниоткуда еще одно полотенце и направляя Баки сместиться на несколько дюймов в сторону, чтобы встать на сухую ткань. - Нужно снять с тебя эти мокрые штаны, ладно, Бак? Как только почистим тебя, оденем снова.

 

Баки послушно кивнул, глядя, как руки Стива стягивают штаны вниз, оттягивая резинку настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, чтобы держать мокрую ткань подальше от его кожи. Стив обошел Баки, заставляя его поднимать одно колено за другим, чтобы снять штаны полностью. Он швырнул их в пластиковый пакет вместе с полотенцем, которым вытирал пол, и теперь раскладывал полотенце, на котором стоял Баки, чтобы вытереть его и тоже отправить в пакет.

 

Баки ждал новых штанов, но вместо них Стив достал упаковку влажных салфеток. Они слабо пахли яблоками, свежестью и чистотой. Стив вытирал его дочиста, но с осторожностью, нигде не задерживаясь, но покрывая каждый дюйм кожи, пока Баки не стал влажным и сладко пахнущим полностью.

 

\- Ничего, если посохнешь минутку, пока я разберусь с остальным? - Стив махнул рукой на пол, который уже вытер, и Баки кивнул. Ему нужно было просто оставаться там, где Стив его поставил, но даже несмотря на то, что теперь он был голым, он был чистым, ему ничего не болело и ничего не было страшно. Руки все еще были стянуты резинкой, так что Баки бы смог простоять на коленях целую вечность, если бы Стив его об этом попросил.

 

Стив забрал пакет и пошел на кухню, а затем включил стиральную машину. Он вернулся, одетый в новые пижамные, неся с собой еще одну пару. Стив снова присел рядом с Баки и провел тыльной стороной ладони по внутренней стороне его бедер.

 

\- Так хорошо? Достаточно чисто, или хочешь, чтобы я сходил за мокрым полотенцем? 

 

Баки легко тряхнул головой.

 

\- Все хорошо. Не уходи.

 

Стив снова обнял его рукой за плечи и поцеловал в лоб.

 

\- Не уйду. Я здесь ради тебя, а ты там, где хочу я, и ты хорошо себя ведешь. Ну же, давай снова тебя оденем.

 

Баки кивнул, поднимая колени поочередно, пока Стив направлял его. Он позволял Стиву надеть на себя мягкие пижамные штаны, чистые и теплые. Стив снова уселся в кресло, и Баки придвинулся ближе, вставая коленями между его ног и прижимая лицо ко сгибу его бедер. Он оставался так, вдыхая запах Стива и чистой одежды. Разум Баки снова погрузился в сумрак и тишину, пока Стив осторожно не потянул его за волосы.

 

В другой руке Стива была бутылка с водой, и он наклонил ее в сторону Баки, молча предлагая. Баки повернулся к ней и разомкнул губы, принимая от Стива то, что тому хотелось бы. Баки попросил Стива продержать его так весь день, и он знал, что Стив позаботится обо всем, в чем он будет нуждаться, пока не придет время все закончить.

 

Но в то же время он принадлежал Стиву, и у него все отлично получалось. А вода была прохладной и сладковатой на вкус


End file.
